


Little Sapphire

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: 'tumblr prompts: Jester's mom thinks beau and jester are dating'





	Little Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any prompts send them to me on tumblr: Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

**A/N: I started writing this before 33 & 34 but finished it just as I was watching 34 so that is why it isn’t completely canon.**

* * *

 

The trip to the Menagerie Coast was, for them, uneventful.

Yasha found them not long after they broke through the mountains, waiting in a tavern like she knew they would be there and when.

Jester greeted her with that large smile on her freckles face and a hug around Yasha’s broad shoulders.

 

Yasha in the beginning would have tensed up at the contact but she had been with them long enough to just tap Jester’s arm a few times before picking up her drink.

Jester rambled to Yasha for the rest of the night, bouncing on the spot and using her hands as she was speaking.

And Beau watched from the opposite side from Yasha, her cheek in one hand and a drink in the other, enjoying how Jester’s tail spent most of the night tickling her lower back.

Jester put on a glamour just as they were entering Nicodranas, a beautiful half elvian woman with long black hair and a sculpted face, she even put on an almost sultry English accent to go along with the disguise.

It was exactly the type of woman Beau would have fawned over before.

Before she joined the Mighty Nein.

 _Before_ she met Jester.

Within hours she missed the blue Teifling’s freckled face and annoyingly grating voice.

She missed the horns and the way Jester somehow always managed to be touching her with her tail.

She had known for a while, how she felt about Jester, but this was a whole other level.

She settled in the double bed she was sharing with Jester that night, Jester still in disguise.

“Jess?” Beau murmured, watching the way the candle light flickering across the ceiling.

“Yes, Beau?” Her voice was back to her normal Jester voice, which was something.

Beau turned to Jester, noting the way the light flickered and hit all the completely foreign angles of this woman’s face.

“Can you drop this for now?”

“Of course,” Jester agreed immediately, and the illusion fizzled out and Beau was life with a grinning teifling. “You didn’t like her?”

“She was fine,” Beau shrugged. “I like you better.”

“But you described your perfect woman before, wasn’t that her?” Jester rolled onto her side, her tail snaking up to straighten almost straight toward the ceiling, probably stretching, before it moved to touch Beau’s hip.

Beau laughed, because of course Jester would remember a conversation she had -not even with her but with Fjord- at the beginning.

“I think maybe it’s what I thought was my perfect woman.”

“What about now?”

She could say it, describe Jester and Jester would probably grin and, even if she didn’t like Beau like that, she would hug her and say thank you.

Nothing would change, but Beau still couldn’t force the words out.

“I dunno,”

“Well, what changed?”

“Before I have never seen outside Kamordah but we’ve travelled more, more people, different people.” Beau shrugged. “I suppose my tastes have evolved.”

Jester nodded. “I’m seeing my momma tomorrow.”

“You are,” Beau smiled. “How are you feeling about it?”

“Excited,” Jester grinned, but it slipped after a few seconds. “Scared.”

“Of what?”

“I don’t know,” Jester shrugged. “I guess I haven’t seen her in so long, what if she doesn’t remember me? Or thinks it is better when I’m gone?”

“There’s no way she would think that.” Beau said confidently. “I lost you for a few weeks and I can assure you it was not better without you, and I’ve only know you for a few months.”

“Really?” Jester asked unsurely.

“Really,” Beau swore. “It’s gonna be okay.”

And it was.

Jester mom teared up at the sight of her little girl, cupping her cheeks and just gushing over how beautiful she was.

Beau was inclined to agree.

Jester introduced them after that.

Fjord kisses Marian’s hand, and got all blushy when she eyed him a certain way.

Yasha gave her an awkward little bow, and then kissed her hand like Fjord had, glancing at the half orc who nodding in approval. Yasha didn’t seem affected by Marian’s sultry tone and smirk.

Caleb was awkward.

Caduceus was vacant but pleasant.

Nott was introduced as Jester’s partner in crime, making Marian take an immediate liking to her.

Then Jester finally reached Beau.

“And this is Beau, momma.”

Something changed in Marian’s features then, and Beau took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Ah, so you are the Beau I have heard so much about.” She asked, and Beau glanced at Jester, who was uncharacteristically bashful. “It is a pleasure to finally put a face to a name. And you are right, sweetie, she is beautiful.”

Jester’s eyes widened. “Pft, that’s not- and this is Nugget and Sprinkle.”

They stayed in the hotel that night, and Beau found herself down in the empty bar while the rest of the Nien busied themselves with other things.

“She is very special, you know?” A voice said, and Marian slipped into the stool beside her. “My little sapphire.”

“I know,” Beau said sincerely, drinking her drink. “Believe me, I know.”

“I trust you would never hurt her?”

“Jester?” Beau frowned. “No, of course not.”

“Good. Because I know she is a little excitable, and can cause a lot of trouble but-“

“Those are two of the things I love about her.” Beau said, a soft smile on her lips as a few rounds of drinks are placed on the table along with wine. “There’s never a dull moment, you know?”

“I know,”

“And even when we are just travelling, Jester always finds a way to make it fun. Did you know she can do this really cool thing with her mouth where-“

Marian held up a hand. “You seen lovely, Beau, but I don’t not wish to hear of my daughters sexual escapades.”

“What?” Beau frowned, but it slowly dawned on her. “No. God, no, that wasn’t- she does this thing where it’s like there is a tiny person trapped in her mouth. Sex? Me and Jester?”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to assume, I just figured, with you being her girlfriend-“

“Woah woah,” Beau held up a hand. “Girlfriend?”

“Well, yes.”

“No,” Beau laughed, shaking her head and taking a gulp of her ale. “No, Jester is way far out of my league.”

“But she talks so highly of you.” Marian frowned. “She has mentioned the others but you, she writes pages upon pages about you.”

That caused Beau’s chest to flutter with something akin to hope, something she swore she would never feel again, after her father. “She does?”

Marian nodded once, sipping her drink. “And the look on her face when you kissed my hand said it all.”

“I don’t- I’m not good enough for your daughter.”

“In a mother’s eyes no one ever is, but, from what she has told me of you, you come close.”

“I would love for your daughter to look at me like that, but I think she would rather Fjord and Yasha over me.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because she flirts with them all the time.” Beau shrugged.

“Oh, honey,” Marian smiled. “We never unabashedly flirt with the people we want most.”

Beau nibbled on her lip thoughtfully, that was true, Beau had outwardly flirted with Yasha, and Keg, and a few other woman they had crossed paths with, but never Jester.

“I will leave you,” Marian said, standing just as Jester bounded over, her previous disguise in place. “I will see you upstairs, honey.”

Marian kissed her daughters forehead before leaving.

“What were you guys talking about?” Jester asked, watching her mother go as she sat down beside Beau.

“You,” Beau admitted, taking a swig of her drink.

“Me?”

“Mm,” Beau hummed. “Your mother was under the impression we were seeing each other.”

“Seeing each other?” Jester frowned, but a look of realisation washed over her after a few seconds. “Oh, you mean-“ she trailed off, waving her hands about in a gesture that Beau was sure meant something to Jester. “Why would she think that?”

“I don’t know,” Beau took another gulp of her ale before setting it down on the counter and leaning closer to Jester. “But why aren’t we?”

That got Jester’s attention, prompting her to look up from the empty cup she had been fiddling with. “Well, I mean, you like Yasha, right?”

“Wrong,” Beau slid closer, her hand resting on the thigh of Jester. “You’re so wrong.”

“But you are always flirting with her, and Keg, I just-“ Jester trailed off with a shrug.

Beau glanced around the bar to make sure it was empty, with the only people there being her, Jester and the bartender. “Can you drop this?” She asked, wiggling her finger in Jester’s direction.

Jester dropped the disguise immediately, staring at Beau with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Would you punch me if I kissed you?”

“I would never punch you unless you asked.” Jester swore.

“Comforting,” Beau hugged out a little laugh, her fingers dancing across the skin on Jester’s knee. “Can I kiss you?”

“Ja, of course.” Jester said in her ‘duh’ voice.

Beau shuffled forward in her stool, he knees sliding either side of Jester’s, her palm sliding up to rest of her hip.

Beau smiled softly at her, their noses brushing together briefly before Beau softly kissed Jester’s bottom lip.

She only lingered for a few seconds before pulling back and surveying Jester. Her eyes were closed, eyebrows raised and lips parted.

“Softer than I imagined.” Jester whispered, her eyelids fluttering open, her lips immediately splitting into broad smile when her eyes focused on Beau.

“Is that a bad thing?” Beau asked unsurely.

“No, no. Of course not, you just- you are always so rough, when you fight, when you flirt, everything you do. I have never seen you soft.” Jester pouted thoughtfully. “That is a lie, when you wake up you are so sleepy and soft, but other than that you are always to rough. I just figured you would kiss rough, too.”

“Do you want me to?” Beau questioned, her eyes running over Jester’s features.

“Eventually,” Jester nodded, her eyes flickering to Beau’s lips as she traced her fingertips along Beau’s sharp jaw. “But this is good.”

“Can I do it again?”

Jester giggled, resting her forehead against Beau’s and peering into her eyes through her eyelashes. “I think you’re past asking, Beau.”

Then Jester kissed her, taking Beau completely by surprise, causing her to squeak in surprise, but Jester simply cupped the back of her neck, holding her in place.

A deep ‘Wow’ from Fjord forced them apart, and Beau glanced over Jester’s shoulder to see the half-orc starting at the ceiling, obvious surprise plastered all over his face.

“Fjord,” Beau greeted, almost smugly.

“Hi, um-“ Fjord cleared his throat, holding his hands out toward them. “We are headin’ off to look for Adgar, are you guys ready to go.”

“Oh, I have to go say goodbye to my mom.”

Jester skipped off and Fjord lowered his head to look at her in disbelief. “How did _that_ happen?”

Beau opened her mouth to speak, but ended up shaking her head and frowning. “I have no idea.”

Fjord laughed, shaking his head as he cast his eyes toward the floor briefly before lifting them to Beau, that sincere look in his eyes he always got when he was talking to her about something serious. “I’m happy for ya’ll, it’s about time somethin’ good happened.”

Beau smiled at him, a soft, thankful smile, before she rolled her eyes and stood, bumping Fjord softly with her shoulder. “Let’s go kick some ass.”


End file.
